


I'm Cold As Ice But In The Right Hands I'll Melt

by ZinevichS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10x03, Episode AU: s10e03 Soul Survivor, Episode: s10e03 Soul Survivor, M/M, Pregnancy, S10xe03, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinda au of season 10 episode 03.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm like going on a wincest binge right now. 
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> DICLAIM ALL SUPERNATURAL CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

Sam watched the priest bless the blood.

After the priest was done he left and Sam grabbed the blood, stopping for a minute to put a hand on his lightly pregnant belly when he got uncomfortable.

~~~~~~

Sam got to the bunker and went to the dungeon, opening the door, Dean looked up at him.

"Really?" Dean gave a smirk.

"For whatever it's worth, I got your blood type." Sam smiled at Dean and started fixing the blood

"Sam I know you think you're gonna try and fix me, but did it ever occur to you that maybe I don't want to be fixed? Just let me go live my life. I won't bother you." Dean shook his head, "What do you care?"

Sam turned around, "What do I care?" Sam shook his head. Dean stared at him, smirk still in place.

Sam's face fell,  he started pouring holy water, "Ritum sacrum... Hanc- You think- Terram- I'm just- Consecro- gonna sit here like Crowley, getting all weepy while you shoot me up? Well, screw that. I don't want this."

"Ya I pretty much figured that out."

"You don't even know if this is gonna work, do you? You know," Sam picked up a syringe filled with blood, "I got a hell of a lot more running through me than just demon juice."

Sam turned to him, "Mark of Cain-- Got it."

"That's right." Dean looked to the needle.

"Buckle up."

"Sammy... You know I hate shots." Dean gave a pensive face.

Sam clenched his jaw, "I hate demons." Sam walked towards Dean who snarled, eyes flashing black. Sam threw holy water on him and stabbed him with the needle, injecting the blood. Dean groaned.

Sam stepped back, being sure to guard his stomach just in case, "Look, we got a whole bunch more of these to go. You could make it a lot easier on yourself."

Dean slowly looked back up to Sam, eyes glaring. Dean's face contorted into confusion and he grunted, gaging and groaning, grunting hoarsely. Sam looked at him in concern and wonder. Dean looked up at him, eyes blazing.

Sam put another syringe in, Dean grunting all the way, breathing heavily, looking down.

"For all you know, you could be killing me."

Sam turned around to the table, thumping the syringe, "Or... You're just messing with me." He turned back to Dean and sat on the table. Dean looked at him. "Either way, the lore doesn't say anything about exceptions to the cure."

Dean chuckles, "The lore. Hunters... Men of letters. What a load of crap it all is." Dean looked around but his gaze landed back on Sam, Sam stayed quiet. "Oh, you got nothin'?"

Sam gave a look of defeat, "You want me to debate you? This isn't even the real you I'm talking to." Sam gestures to Dean.

Dean stares hard at him, "Oh, it's the real me, all right." Sam gives a pity smile and head tilt, "The _new_ real me-- the me that sees things for what they really are," Dean smiles, Sam looks away, "Winchesters-- Do gooders-- Fighting the natural order. Let me tell you somthin', guys like me, we _are_ the natural order. It's the way it was set up."

Sam looked down then back to Dean, "Guys like me still got to do what we can."

Dean tilts his head, tone cocky, "Don't be so full of yourself, Sammy." Sam stares at Dean with hurt and sadness in his eyes, 'Cause, see, from where I'm sitting, there ain't much difference from what I turned into," Dean twists his head and scrunches his eyebrows, "to what you already are."

Sam shifted himself, "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"I know what you did when you went looking for me." Dean was cocky, "I know how far you went." Sam stared at his brother, trying to understand what he meant, "Crowley told me all about it." Dean grinned slightly and turned his head the other way, "So, let me ask you..." He pursed his lips and tilted his head down, staring up at Sam, "...Which one of us is really a monster? Hmm?"

Sam stared down, remembering what he had done to Lester.

Dean grinned, "Starting to come back to you now?"

Sam exhales sharply.

"Oh and so you know, I killed Lester myself," Dean nodded, "And that wife of his married the tattooed guy." Dean smirked.

Sam banged the table, turned around, "I never meant--"

"Who cares what you meant?!" Sam looked down, clenching his jaw, "That line that we thought was so clear between us and the things that we hunted ain't so clear, is it?" Dean shook his head, "Wow," turning back to look at Sam, "You might actually be worse than _me_." Sam grabbed a syringe, "I mean, you took a guy at his lowest, used him," Sam turned to Dean, "And it cost him his life _and_ his soul." Dean looked to Sam and shook his head and chuckled, "Nice work."

Sam stabbed the needle into Deans neck, causing Dean to groan, grunt, and scream. Dean chuckles and clears his throat.

Sam throws the empty syringe on the table, trying to keep the tears at bay. Damn hormones...

"Let me ask you this, Sammy. If this doesn't work... We both know what you got to do to me, right?" Dean panted, staring at Sam, "You got the stomach for that, Sam?!"

Sam felt a couple tears escape, discreetly wiping them.

Sam leaves the dungeon and calls Cas, making sure he's still coming. Cas had asked how he was and how the baby was but Sam gave a discreet answer of fine and hung up.

Sam sighs and when he turns back to Dean his head is down and his eyes are closed.

Sam slaps him on the cheek, "Hey! Hey! Dean! Come on!" Sam shakes him, "Come back."

Dean very weakly says no.

"Come back to me. You there? Hey! Dean, you okay?" Sam stares at Dean's face, looking earnest. Dean groans, "Ya, if you-- Consider drowning in your own sweat while your blood boils okay." Dean squeezes his eyes shut and coughs.

Sam stands up, stepping away, "Look, I can't stop doing this."

"Sure you can. You just stop. There's no point in trying to bring your brother back now." Dean looks at Sam.

"Oh, I _will_ bring him back."

"In fact, your, uh, guilt-ridden, weight-of-the-world bro has been M.I.A. for quite some time now. But I'm loving the new model-- Lean, mean Dean." Dean smirks to Sam then blinks his eyes, face going placid.

Sam turns, "Right."

"You notice I tried to get as far away from you as possible? Away from your whining, your complaining. I chose the kind of Hell over you. Maybe I was just... tired of babysitting you, loving you or always having to yank your lame ass out of the fire since," Sam turns, holding a syringe. Dean chuckles, "Forever. Or maybe-- Maybe it was the fact that my mother would still be alive if it wasn't for you."

Sam can feel the pressure behind his eyes but he refuses to let it show.

"That your very existence sucked the life out of my life."

Sam turned to Dean, holding his arms out, giving him a smile, "This isn't my brother talking."

Dean stared at Sam, "You never _had_ a brother nor a _lover_ \-- Just an excuse for not manning up." Sam stared at Dean, his heart shattering, "But guess what," Dean smiled, "I quit."

"No. No, you don't." Sam walked to Dean, "You don't get to quit, we don't get to quit in this family. This family is all we have ever had!"

Dean turns his head to him, "Well, then, we got nothin'."

"Would you say that to dad?"

Dean rose his eyebrows, "Dad? Oh, _there's_ a prize. Here's a man who brainwashed us into wasting our lives fighting his losing battle- into setting up this-" Dean pointed to him and Sam, "This messed up thing we got going on."

Sam turned around, not letting Dean see the hurt on his face, he skimmed his hand across his stomach and picking up a syringe, "Oh. Oo- Is this you manning up?" Dean shook his head and stared at Sam with bored eyes.

Sam walked over to him, "This is me yanking _your_ lame ass out of the fire." He stabbed the needle into Deans arms, Dean grunting in pain and turning away, "You're welcome."

Sam threw away the syringe and walked away, leaving Dean wheezing.

He went to their shared room, looking around. Dean had set up a lot of crap around the room. Sam saw a pie container and went to go pick it up when he saw something under a sheet of paper. He sat the pie down and grabbed the photos, almost crying when he saw them. Sam looked at them then sat them down, all but one.

He walked back to the dungeon to find the doors open and Dean gone. He went to go grab the demon knife.

He heard doors open and Sam slammed himself against the wall, trying to locate where Dean was. Sam went up the stairs to the main floor.

Dean opened the door to room 25, looking in and not seeing anything. He looked down the halls, walking down one.

Sam slid up to a corner, looking into the war room and library. When he didn't see Dean he rounded the corner and went to a drawer, grabbing the keys. There's a clatter in the distance of the library and Sam freaks, looking towards it. Sam walked across the war room and out into a hall.

Dean opened a drawer and picked up a meat chopper, debating. He saw the hammer and picked that instead. "Come on, Sammy! Let's get together, we kiss and do all that crap you like. Don't you want to hand out with your big brother? Spend a little quality time?"

Sam went in the door to the electrical and closed it.

Dean walked down the hall his room was on and looked down the connected one. He walked back to his door and kicked it in.

Sam was breathing heavily, he can't do all this running with a baby inside him. He locked down the bunker.

Dean turned around from his room, "Smart, Sam. Locking the place down. Doors won't open. I get it." He walked down the hall, "But here's the thing. I don't want to leave. Not till I find you.

There's clatter in the distance and Dean turns that was, walking. He walked through the war room and library, "Sammy! Just making this worse for yourself, man! Oh, you can, uh... Blame yourself for me getting loose. All that blood you pumped into me to make me human-- Well," Dean chuckles, "The less demon I was, the less the cuffs worked. And that Devil's trap-- Well, I just walked right across it. It smarted. But still..." Dean had walked to the drawer where Sam got the keys and opened it, seeing no keys, "You know Sam, you look- well you're more rounded then when I last saw you, did you finally give up the healthy lifestyle? Are you getting _fat_ on me?"

Dean walked to electrical, seeing it open. He walked in and turned off the lockdown switch, "Ya that's more like it."

Sam ran and slammed the door, locking it and throwing the keys, holding the demon blade at the ready.

"That's your big move?"

"Listen to me, Dean! We were getting close, okay? I know you're still in there somewhere. Just let me finish the treatments."

There was silence.

"Dean?" There was a thud against the door and Sam backed up, holding the knife out in front of him.

Dean hit the door again, sending wood flying, "You act like I _want_ to be cured." Dean hit the door again and again, breaking it till he could see Sam, "Personally, I like the disease.

"Dean! Stop that! Look, I don't want to use this blade on you!"

The door shattered more, sending shards. Sam covered his stomach.

"Oh! That sucks for you, doesn't it? 'Cause you really mean that." Dean laughs then notices Sam covering his stomach, "Oh. _That's_ why you're gaining wait and are slower. You're bearing a child. My child! That's just- That's great." Dean bangs the hammer into the door again.

"Look, if you come out of that room, I won't have a choice!"

Dean looked at Sam, "Sure you will! And I know which one you'll make. Isn't that right, Sammy? But, see... Here's the thing." Dean broke the door more, "I'm lucky. Oh, hell, I'm blessed. 'Cause there's just enough demon left in me that killing you ain't no choice at all." Dean broke the door, kicking it.

Sam ran. Dean stepped out of the door and ran a hand through his hair, "Sammy?" He walked down the hall, "Come on, Sammy! Let's have a beer, talk about it- oh wait, you can't."

Sam stayed close to the wall, he looked down a hall, "I'm tired of playing. Let's finish this game!" Sam turned back around, ducking in just enough time to not get his head smashed and putting the knife to Dean's neck, hand covering his stomach.

Dean let go of the hammer, "Well... Look at you." Sam's breathing is ragged. Dean presses into the knife, "Do it. It's all you."

Dean stares hard at Sam. Sam sighs and lowers the knife. Dean's eyes turn black and he steps for him. He doesn't get too far before Cas is holding him back, "It's over. Dean, it's over." Dean screams, "It's over." Sam looks at him in despair.

When they get Dean strapped back in the chair, Sam gives him the last of the blood.

"What the hell are we doing to him, Cas? I mean, even after I gave him all that blood, he still said he didn't want to be cured, that he didn't want to be human."

"Well... I see his point. You know, only humans can feel real joy, but also such profound pain. This is easier."

Sam glances to Cas, giving a weak half smile. Dean moves, Sam uncaps the holy water.

When Dean looks up his eyes are black but they fade to his beautiful forest green eyes.

Sam and Cas stare at him, not quite sure. Dean groans and exhales, shaking his head. He looks up at the two.

"You look worried, fellas." Cas and Sam look at each other and Sam throws holy water on Dean, Dean's patented what the fuck face coming out, he looks up at the two.

Sam smiles, "Welcome back, Dean." Dean looks at them then he looks down, clenching his jaw.

After they untie him Dean goes to his room, Sam and Cas go to the war room.

"Hey."

Cas turns to Sam, "How's he doing?"

"He's, uh... He's still a little out of it, but better, I think. I mean, I think this whole thing-- The blood cure and the... All of it-- Really wrecked him, you know?"

Cas looks down, "Yeah."

"On the plus side, he's hungry again, so I' just gonna go pick him up a big ol' bag off crap food and stuff it in his face myself," Sam chuckles, "You mind keeping an eye?"

Cas nods, "Yeah. Sam?"

Sam turned back to Cas, "Ya?"

"You realize-- One problem is solved, but two still remains. Dean is no longer a demon. That's true. But the mark of Cain-- That, he still has, and sooner or later, that's gonna be an issue, along with you carrying child."

"You know what, Cas" I'm beat, man. One battle at a time, you know?" Sam chuckles, "So I'm just gonna go grab my brother some cholesterol," Sam turns but turns back, "Then I'm gonna sleep."

Cas looks down and Sam leaves.

Dean's looking at his photos when there's a knock on his door. He hides the photos, "Ya."

Cas walks in, "You look terrible."

Dean scoffs, "You know, it wouldn't kill you to lie every now and again."

"No, it wouldn't kill me. I just... You--"

"Forget it." Dean stands up, "Well, you, on the other hand, you... Looking good." He walks up to Cas, "So... Are you back?"

"At least temporarily. Yeah, it's a long story-- Crowley, stolen grace. There's a female outside in the car." Dean twists his head, "Another time."

"Well, thank you for, um... Stepping in when you did."

Cas nodded, Dean looked down.

"What does Sam say? Does he want a divorce?" Dean turns around.

"I'm sure that Sam knows that whatever you said or what you did, that wasn't really you. It certainly wasn't _all_ you."

Dean stopped fiddling with his bed and stood up, looking at Cas, "I tried to kill him Cas. I tried- I almost killed him and our baby."

Cas shook his head, "Dean, you two have been through so much." Dean rolls his eyes and goes back to what he was doing, "Look, you're brothers- lovers. It'd take a lot more than trying to kill Sam with a hammer to make him want to walk away."

Dean looks up to Cas, "You realize how screwed up our lives are that that even makes sense?"

Cas chuckles. "I'm glad you're here, man," Dean nods.

Cas gives a small smile and turns around about to leave, he turns back to Dean, "Hey, Maybe you should, um... Take some time before you get back to work-- Allow yourself to heal, for you three to heal. It's, uh... I don't know. Timing might be right. Heaven and Hell-- They seem reasonably back in order. It's quiet out there." Cas steps back and closes the door, leaving Dean.

Dean's staring off into space, thinking, when Sam comes back with a bag of greasy hamburger and fries.

Dean looks at Sam, he looks tired, worn. His eyes drift to his stomach where a little pudge is growing, there's a kid in there- _his_ kid." He can't believe it.

San gives him the food and looks torn of staying or letting Dean be, Dean decides for him.

"You look beat, why don't you come lay down?" Dean pats the space beside him and Sam looks relieved and lays down next to Dean's thighs. Dean doesn't know how Sam can be by him when not even an hour ago he was trying to murder him.

Dean clears his throat, 'Uh- Sam?"

"Mmm?" Sam stuffs his face more into Dean's thigh, comfortable.

"Are-Are you really pregnant with my kid?"

Sam stiffens and Dean sets his food off to the side, pulling Sam in.

"Yes. It's yours."

Dean inhales sharply then tilts Sam's face up, lightly kissing him, "I love you and I will love this baby and do everything I can. it's not going to be easy, I still have the mark of Cain but we'll be okay."

Sam nods and gives a small smile, lightly kissing Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 10 episode 6 "Ask Jeeves"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno maybe continuing this. Maybe.

Dean hadn't been too keen on Sam hunting after he found out about the baby.

Sam had told him he was about two and a half months pregnant. His stomach was still just slightly pudgier than before, Dean couldn't stop touching it.

Dean had made sure Sam was okay the past two hunts they did.

Now? Now they gotten a call on one of Bobby's phones, inviting him to a gathering service of the passing of someone he knew.

Then Dean convinced Sam for them to go for him.

As they got out of the car, in front of a nice mansion, Sam asked, "think we're a little under dressed? I mean, the fed threads are in the trunk."

Dean looked around and then to Sam, "you kidding me? For once, we don't  _have_ to wear suits. You're lucky my waistband's not elastic. Plus, can you even fit in yours still?"

Sam sent Dean a bitch face, slightly conscious of the weight he'd been gaining and hating it. What made it slightly better was Dean at night, when he thought Sam was asleep, would talk to their kid.

They rung the bell, Sam chuckled at the ring.

A maid answered the door, "may I help you?"

Sam gestures to himself then Dean, "I'm Sam Winchester. This is Dean Winchester. We're here on behalf of Bobby Singer."

The girl looked at them, "Mr. Singer won't be coming?"

Dean shook his head, "No, he passed away."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

Sam cleared his throat, "uh, condolences for your loss, too."

The girl looked down, and back up, "thank you. Well, you just missed the funeral, but the family's relaxing inside, if you'd like to join."

The brothers looked to each other and shrugged. They followed the maid into what they thought was the living room.

The maid cleared her throat, everyone turned and looked at them, "allow me to introduce Sam and Dean Winchester."

The maid left and a lady stood up, looking at them, "Sam and Dean Winchester of the Westchester Winchesters?"

Dean looked confused, Sam answered, "u-uh, n-no. I don't think theres..."

"Nah."

"Any relation. Sorry."

The lady looked lustily at them, "no matter, you two are..." She inhaled sharply, "adorable."

Sam inches his head forward in a 'what' motion.

Dean muttered a quiet, "oh," and the corner of his mouth turned up, tilting his head. Sam looked at him.

"I'm Heddy, Bunny's cousin, and this is my sister Beverly." Heddy jestured to the lady behind her, sitting.

Beverly rose her glass, "Charmed, I'm sure."

Dean nodded and smirked.

Heddy introduced everyone else.

"How do you guys know aunt Bunny?"

"We, uh-"

Sam gestures to himself and Dean, "we-we- we didn't personally know her. Our-our surrogate dad, Bobby Singer, did."

"Did."

Beverly spoke up, "Bobby? Never heard of him." She chuckled, "but you can fill us in over the weekend, huh?"

Dean rose his eyebrows, "the weekend?"

"Didn't the attorney tell you? Service was today, and the reading of the will tomorrow."

Beverly spoke up again, "oh, but you're welcome to spend the night," her eyes raked their body's, "all the rooms sleep two."

Dean looked down and Sam nodded.

"Or three."

Heddy smacked Dean's ass and walked away.

"Okay." His eyes checked out her figure, Sam jabbed him in the side, giving him a bitch face.

Sam looked at Dean for so long the two missed the conversation that happened, the butler came up to them, "may I have a word with you in the hall in five minutes?"

Sam nodded, "sure. Ya."

"Mhm." Dean cleared his throat.

Beverly came up to Sam, "so, Sam..." She chuckled, "tell me... Do you... Work out?"

She sighs. Sam squints his eyes a moment, at a lost.

Dean slowly looks over at him and smiles.

Sam cleared his throat, "uh, you know... Actually-"

Dean snorted, Beverly glanced at him but quickly back to Sam.

Dean took over since Sam couldn't answer, "we're actually needed," he pointed, "over there, so."

Dean started walking and Sam followed.

Once they were far away enough, Dean stated snootily, "charmed, I'm sure." Normally, he said, "what are these people?"

"I think they're called W. A. S. P.s."

Dean looked at Sam confused, "What?"

Sam cleared his throat and hit Dean in the shoulder, Dean immediately turning his head.

The butler came up to them, "my apologies for being so oblique back there, but I'm doing you boys a favor."

Dean tilted his head, "o-okay."

"As you know, Mrs. LaCROIX bequeathed something to your Mr. Singer. But the reading of the will isn't until tomorrow, and I would hate for you to have to stick around and be forced to- well, mingle with the family."

Dean nodded, "don't worry, Alfred. We know which one the shrimp fork is."

Dean shook his head, "kind of."

Sam rubbed his face.

"Oh, Mr. Winchester. If you're implying that I don't think you're good enough, i-it's quite the contrary. You're far  _too_ good."

Sam and Dean looked at each other, "the LaCROIX family is- well... How shall I say this politely? ... Money-grubbing leeches."

Dean looked incredulously at the butler, "what're you talking about? I thought they were all loaded."

"Loaded- yes. Rich- no. The recession hit every one of them, and I'm afraid if they knew what Bunny left you, those vultures would try to stake claim. And since the attorney kindly agreed to a hand-off, you don't have to be subjected to their scrutiny."

The butler handed Dean a manilla envelope.

Sam took his hands from his pockets, "do you have any idea how-to how Bunny and Bobby knew each other?"

The maid walked over, the butler glanced at her, "not in the slightest."

Sam looked skeptical.

"Um, now, if there's nothing else, shall I have Olivia show you out?"

Dean shook his head, "no, no. Thats, uh- we got it. Thanks."

The butler nodded and Olivia and him walked away.

Dean opened the envelope, tilting it to get what's in it out.

He held up a cross, "huh. Kind of fancy to leave a guy like Bobby."

Sam chuckled, "you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Dean looked at the cross, then up to Sam, "if Bunny was banging Bobby, then maybe these rocks are real." Dean grinned.

When they took it to an appraiser the man stated it wasn't real.

"What do you mean it's not real. The old bag was rolling in it."

The guy looked up to Dean, "well looks like the old bag's got a soft spot for fake rubies and cubic zirconium."

Dean throws his head back and groans.

"This is interesting though." The guy pulled it apart, showing the brothers.

Sam's eyebrows rose.

"It's a key."

Sam took it and the guy left. Sam looked to Dean, "a key to what?"

Dean shrugged, eyebrows jumping, "there's one way to find out- ask Jeeves."

When the brothers rolled up to the house, there was a extra car.

They rung the bell. The butler opened the doors, looking irritated.

"Everything okay?" Dean jestured to the car.

"Not really."

Dean nodded, "yeah. Thanks." He pushed past the butler, Sam behind him.

The butler closed the door and walked over to stand in front of them, "I presume you gentlemen left something behind? I'll check the front closet for... Burlap."

Sam gave the butler a suprised look, Dean gave him a hard one.

"I got news for you, Mr. Belvedere- the jacket's canvas."

"Uh... You two were here earlier?"

"Yeah. Who wants to know?"

The man showed a badge, the brothers straightened, "detective Howard, New Canaan P. D. Congratulations, boys. You're now officially murder suspects."

Dean pursed his lips, turning his head sightly, "I'm sorry. What?"

"Yeah, Bunny laCROIX's brother Stanton was killed this evening. His body's just gone to the morgue."

"And you think-"

I don't know what to think. And that's why you two and anyone else who stepped foot in this house today is being detained for questioning."

Sam nodded his head, looking towards Dean, who licked his lips and clenched his jaw, staring back at him.

Sam and Dean walked over to the living room.

"Beverly, let go of me! It's so obvious she's guilty."

"You're off your rocker, old lady."

"'Old lady?! I'm-" she saw Sam and Dean walk in, she chuckled, "I'm 39."

Dash looked back and forth between them, "and you  _have_ been since '03."

Heddy glared at Dash, "how-how dare you."

Sam held up his pointer fingers, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but-but  _who's_ guilty?"

"The town slut, Amber.  _She_ killed Stan."

"And what's her motive, 'murder, she wrote'?"

"Oh, everyone knows that Amber was sleeping around. She wanted to leave Stan but her prenuptial was ironclad, so she killed him."

Dean looked to Sam, "sounds logical."

"Well, unless you believe that ridiculous story that she's been peddling. 'a ghost killed Stanton'- honestly."

"Uh, a-a ghost?"

"She's claiming that Bunny's late husband, Lance, did it. Have you ever heard such a thing?"

Sam and Dean look at each other, "what a panic! So stupid."

Dash got into Heddy's face, "you're nutty as a squirrel on those synthetic hormones."

"'Nutty'? How appalling of you. Don't they teach you manners in Harvard?"

Sam and Dean walk little ways, Sam rubs a hand across his mouth, "so, uh... Looks like we might have a case here. Vengeful spirit?"

"Yeah. Think we can get to the car, get the EMF?"

Sam scoffs, "not with, uh, detective friendly. Not a chance. Guess we're gonna have to go old school."

Dean shook his head, "all right. Cold spots it is."

"Yeah."

"You stay here, keep and eye on Mrs. Peacock and Colonel Mustard. I'll sniff around."

"All right."

As Dean passed, he discreetly padded Sam's ass, making Sam turn to give him a bitch face.

"For your information, I already own a big, beautiful yacht."

Sam turned back around and Beverly waved at him, smiling.

"Oh, is that what you call that thing?"

"Fine. It's a Mahogany Sunfish."

Sam waved awkwardly.

Dean went around the house, going through halls.

Sam walked up to Dash as Beverly and Heddy spoke, "hey. Got to say, for a family that just lost two members, you all... Seem fine."

Sam rose his eyebrows, "well, Sam, I'll let you in on a little family secret," he leaned closer to Sam, covering his mouth from the other two, "we don't really like each other."

Sam chuckled, nodding.

"Then again, what family  _does_?"

Sam shrugged, "mine does.uh, for the most part. It's just my brother and me, so..."

Dash shrugged, "then you're lucky. Trust me, it's a miracle we've been under the same rough for 24 hours and haven't-" Sam rose his eyebrows and nodded, Dash smiled, "oops."

They both chuckled.

"My bad." Dash took a drink.

"And, uh, w-why are you so sure Amber didn't do it?"

"Because Amber's not a killer." He chuckled, "she has trouble using the Wi-Fi. I don't exactly think she's capable of murder."

Dean found the crime scene and looked around, noticing a book that had an emblem that looked like the key they got.

He took it out of his pocket and held it to the book, going to take the book out when there was a clank when he pulled it, the bookshelf opening up.

Dean stepped back and glanced over, opening it wider then and looking in.

Sam nodded, "and the story about the ghost?"

Dash smiled, "I don't believe in ghosts. That said, if anyone would come back to haunt, it's uncle Lance. Heard he was a real bastard. No one really mourned his death- except aunt Bunny, who became a recluse after he died. So, maybe the old goat has a chip on his shoulder. Who the hell knows?"

There were footsteps and the detective and Amber came out, "Dash? You're up."

Dash downed his drink and raised his hands, turning and walking to the detective. 

Sam rubbed his hand on his mouth again.

Dean used the key to unlock the door and cautiously looked in, grabbing a metal pole and went up. 

He turned on his flashlight and looked around, finding a dead body.

There was running and Dean flashed his light on the source, which was Olivia.

"Dean?"

"Olivia?"

"Thank God, I thought you were him."

"Him who?"

Olivia stepped forward, "Phillip- the butler. He locked me in here because I wouldn't lie to the detective about what I saw."

"What did you see?"

Olivia's voice broke, she shook her head, "I saw him roll Colette's body in a rug."

Dean's eyebrows rose, "clown college Colette? The butler killed her?"

She shook her head, "no, no. He just- he just hid her."

Dean looked away, thinking, and back to Olivia, "then who killed her?"

"I know this is gonna sound crazy, but I saw it with my own eyes."

Dean shuffled, "let me guess, Lance's ghost."

"No, Bunny's."

Sam was playing cards with Heddy and Beverly when Dean walked back.

"You know what? Uh, excuse me."

"No, no, stay."

Sam got up and walked to Dean, "hey. So?"

"You seen the butler?"

Sam frowned, "no. Why?"

"'Cause if anybody has answers, it's him. We're dealing with  _two_ vengeful spirits. Apparently aunt bunny had a bee in her bonnet, as well."

Sam shifted, confused, "uh, husband-and-wife tag team killer ghosts?"

Dean shook his head, "well, got to keep the marriage alive  _somehow_." Dean took out the key, "the key... Is to a hidden attic."

"Why would Bunny want Bobby to have a key to her attic?"

"I don't know. It gets weirder. I found Olivia  _and_ Colette locked inside."

Sam looked at him weird, "clown college Colette?"

Dean shook his head, "yeah, but she ain't studying balloon animals. She's dead."

Sam huffed a little, "now, what does the butter have to do with all this?"

"He's the one who locked them in there. Now, I don't know why, but he's covering for the spooks. He's acting like their renfield."

Sam sighed, "alright. We got to find him. I'll take upstairs. You take down here."

Dean nodded, "all right."

As Sam went upstairs, the detective called for him, he slipped away quietly.

As Sam rounded the corner, Beverly was leaned against a door jamb, abruptly stopping him, "well, well, well"

Sam smiled awkwardly, "mm."

"What do we have here? Watcha doing snooping around these halls, hmm?"

Sam chuckled, shrugging and gave an awkward smile, "uh."

"Up to no good?" Beverly stepped closer, "why don't we, get up to no good together. You know, they say women get better with age," she ran her fingers up his chest, Sam tried not to flinch away, his stomach turning and not from the baby growing in his stomach.

"Like a fine wine or-or cheese."

Sam glanced away, "u-uh, I-I- uh, I'm lactose-intolerant, so..."

"Oh, come-on, Sammy." She laughed, "don't be coy. We have got a good 10minutes before my interrogation, and I bet a young buck like you can do a  _lot_ in 10 minutes." She was staring down at his pants, breathing heavily.

Sam needed to get out of there or he was going to throw up on her, Sam nodded, "I'm right behind you."

Beverly chuckled, "'right behind me.' oh." She turned and walked into the room, giving Sam the chance to run past.

Dean opened an employee's door, walking down the hall and spotting a iron wrench, grabbing it. He opened one of the doors slowly, silently walking in.

The butler fixed his tie in the mirror, "uh, leaky faucet's down the hall."

Dean smirked a bit and nodded, "cut the crap, Wadsworth. What are you doing hiding dead maids in secret rooms?"

The butler turned around, "I know it all look rather... Peculiar, but I can explain."

Dean stared hard at him.

Sam walked and soon found the kitchen, noticing the knives and then the blood. He grabbed a knife and walked forward.

He stumbled upon the butler, he pulled his phone out and texted Dean.

"So, you hid Colette's body in the Attic so that she wouldn't steal Bunny's thunder?"

"I couldn't stand the thought of overshadowing Mrs. LaCROIX's funeral with another death. She deserved a proper farewell. I owed it to her."

Dean stared incredulously at him, "well, that's crazy."

"No, Mr. Winchester, that's loyalty." The butler went to reduce his tie.

Dean's phone vibrated, he got a message from Sam telling him that he found Phillip and he's dead.

Dean looked up and cleared his throat, he turned back to the "butler".

Philip grabbed him and threw him across the room.

Dean picked himself back up and stared at the clothes and goop, his face turning to a "really?" Expression. He walked over and looked at it, getting his phone out and dialing Sam.

"Dean."

"Sam."

"Yeah?"

"It's no ghost."

"What?"

"It's a shape shifter."

The brothers met up in the kitchen.

"So the shifters getting it's jollies by impersonating dead people."

"Ya first Bunny, then Lance, now Phillip. Guess we can rule out 'the Butler did it.'"

Dean turned around and walked out of the kitchen, Sam behind him.

"And the creep just shed, so now it could be anybody. Even you."

Dean stopped walking and turned to Sam, "or you. We need to find some silver."

Olivia walked in and gasped, "oh, my God!"

Dean held a hand out to her, "hey! He was like that when we found him."

Olivia sat her tray down, "who did this?"

Dean looked down, "we don't know yet, okay?"

Sam held a hand out, "Now, listen. Calm down. I know you think he was working with Ghosts, but there's something way worse going on here."

"Worse than... What _is_ going on?"

Dean's voice was rough, "if you want to help, then help. Can you do that?"

Olivia showed the brothers where some silver cutlery is, "why do you need the silverware?"

Sam grabbed a knife, "for protection."

"Butter knives?"

Dean nodded, "trust us, there's a method to our madness."

"Can you, uh, hold this?"

Olivia took the knife from Sam easily. The brothers looked at each other, Dean nodded.

Sam picked another knife up, "Dean."

Dean clenched his jaw and clapped his hand on the knife."

Sam nodded, "alright. Let's do this."

Sam walked in the living room, clearing his throat, "hey. Hey, ladies."

Beverly and Heddy looked up, "hi."

"What're you doing?"

"Trying to find Beverly a man."

Sam looked at Beverly, eyebrows raised.

"I've resorted to fishing online because the live ones won't bite."

Sam shifted, trying to ease his stomach, "you mean back there? I-I was just playing hard to get."

Beverly gave him a sultry look, Sam had to stop himself from showing himself being uncomfortable.

"Well, then... You're a very convincing actor."

Sam chuckled, looking down and back up.

Beverly motioned him forward with a finger, "come."

Sam smiled, "sure. Alright."

Beverly pushed Heddy aside, "sit here. Yes." Sam sat between them.

Beverly immediately latched to him, "mm."

Sam moved his hand to her thigh, knife tucked under it.

"Boo. I'm feeling so left out."

Sam looked at her, "well, then uh... Come on in, darling." He put his arm around her, "the water's warm."

"Oh!"

"Oh, yes."

Sam smiled, uncomfortable, Beverly laid her head on his chest.

Dean walked around the house and found a study, he walked in and looked around. As he turned around to walk away, a door knob jiggled.

He turned back around and walked over to a closet, grabbing a candle holder.

He opened the door and Amber and Dash pulled apart.

"Really?"

Dash sighed.

Amber fixed her dress, "we... Can explain."

"Let me guess. You two got bored last Christmas."

"New Canaan Clambake, actually."

Dean stared at Dash.

"We were in line at the buffet, they ran out of steamers, one thing led to another, and, well..."

They both chuckled and looked at Dean, "but we didn't kill Stanton."

"We may be guilty of cheating, but not murder."

Dean pulled out the knives, "touch these."

"What? Why?"

Dean huffed, "do it, or I go cards-up on your whole Clambake."

The two looked at him then each other, lightly touching the knives.

"Did... We pass?"

Dean smirked, "yep. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Dean rolled his eyes, and turned away, "come on, you two."

Sam looked back and forth between the sisters, them touching him all over, making him uncomfortable.

"Did you see how long his fingers were?"

Dean walked in, looking at them fussing over Sam, "should I come back when you're done?"

Sam looked up, "oh, he's- he's- he's calling to me, so..." Sam moved to get up.

"And it's all going to hell right here, right now."

Dean smacked his lips together and shook his head, looking at Sam as he came up to him.

Sam clenched his teeth and shook his head slightly.

Dean smirked, "sorry to interrupt."

Sam stopped in front of him, shaking himself out, "'grey gardens' cleared."

Dean nodded, "okay, well. So is Dash and Amber. They're a thing, by the way."

Sam shifted, "y-"

Dean nodded, "ya, W. A. S. Ps."

"Well, so, that's everyone." Sam looked up at Dean, "except for-"

Olivia screams, cutting Sam off.

Dean turns, Sam goes in front of him, walking to where the scream was, Dean behind him.

"Well, we got a floater."

They both sigh.

"Great."

Everyone walks in, Dean checks his pulse, "ya, he's a goner."

"Drowned in a toilet? How filthy!"

"What kind of monster would do such a thing?"

Everyone looked to Olivia, "don't look at me. I was just trying to pee."

Dean sighed, "okay, hold on, before we start pointing fingers-"

"Amber has motive. She killed the detective because she knew that it was just a matter of time before he figured out she killed Stan."

Dash clapped, "bravo, Rizzoli. You solved the case. Want to weigh in, too, Isles?"

Sam and Dean sighed.

"I didn't kill Stanton, or the detective. And I have proof."

Dean stared at Amber incredulously. Sam shuffled, laying a placating hand out, "okay, guys-"

"My alibi is in this room."

Dean rolled his head to Sam, "ooh. Wait for it."

Sam looked at him real quick before looking back.

"Amber couldn't have killed the detective, 'cause she was with me."

The other two gasp.

Dean grinned at Sam.

Dash took Amber's hand, "we're in love."

"We're... sleeping together."

Beverly has her hands on her hips, "I knew it."

"Well then you have motive too. You offed Stan because you were diddling his wife."

"Ohh. The old lady doth protest too much." Dash pointed his finger at Heddy, "You're only pointing the finger to distract from your own guilt, and you probably got baby Jane to help." Pointing at Beverly.

Beverly gasped dramatically, Dean giving her a look, "well, I never! I'm leaving!"

Dean gripped Beverly, Sam following him, "all right, hang on. First of all who talks like that? Second of all, no one's leaving, okay?"

Beverly walked closer, latching herself to Dean, "oh get yourself off me, young man."

Sam shifted, unsure and not liking all the touching.

"Okay, see, I don't trust anyone, and leaving just makes you look guilty." Dean pushed Beverly off of him, throwing his hands up.

"Dean is right, okay? We have four corpses now."

"Four corpses?"

Sam nodded.

"Yes. You can add Phillip and Colette to the list."

"Clown college Colette? But I thought-"

"She's dead, all right? She's dead."

"And we can't help you unless you stop arguing with one another. You need to trust us."

"Trust you?" Dash scoffed, "uh, we don't even know you."

Sam threw his hand up.

"Look, buddy, I'm trying to be objective here, but we've had countless family functions before, and even though we wanted to kill one another, we never did."

Sam nodded and Dean shook his head.

"Dash is right. Our get-togethers never ended in murder." The brothers looked at Heddy, "the only thing different this time around is you.

Dean held up a hand, "whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay, first of all, whoa. Whatever you're suggesting-"

Dash grabbed the detectives gun, pointing it at Sam and Dean, "you two! Let's go."

Sam held his hands out, Dean just looked at Dash.

Dean pointed it at Sam, "don't even think about it," he cocked the gun, pointing it at Dean, "I... Hunt pheasant."

Dean rolled his head and eyes to the side and walked forward, Sam behind him. Dash walked them to the security room. Sam held his hands out, Dean looked around the room.

"Sit tight until the cops get here."

Dean turned around, "you don't want to do this. We are your best shot at making it out of here alive."

Sam breathed deeply through his nose, trying to calm the sickness he felt in his stomach, "we're not the bad guys, Dash."

Dash looked at the two, "I beg to differ. You're wearing flannel." He turned and walked out, locking the door.

Dean ran forward, "hey!" He tried the knob.

Sam turned and searched through the desk, finding keys.

"Hey! Keys?"

"No. It's locked from the outside."

"Are you kidding me?" Sam threw the keys, "great." He took another deep breath, the nausea getting worse. He bent over himself.

The knife Dean was using bent, he frowned, turning around.

"Made in Taiwan. Freaking stainless steel- hey, hey, hey. You okay Sammy?"

Dean rushed to Sam, sitting him in the chair, "nauseous..."

Dean grabbed a paper basket, handing it to Sam, "morning sickness is kicking your ass ain't it?" Dean chuckled.

Sam frowned, throwing up, he flipped Dean off. Sam wiped his mouth, "I shouldn't be throwing up now. It's not when I usually do..."

"The stress of the hunt. That's it. Awh Sammy-"

Sam pushed Dean away, "m'fine. The knife. That's why no one sizzled. They're not even real silver?"

Dean huffed, "first cubic zirconium, and now this. No wonder the rich stay rich."

Dean and Sam started to look around, "how are we gonna kill this thing?"

"You know, we got silver bullets in the trunk."

Dean turned to look at him, "ya, assuming we ever make it out of here."

Sam looked up from the files he was searching, into the cameras.

"Dean? You got to see this."

Dean moved to Sam, watching the feed, "we got played by the maid."

Dean rammed the door, groaning as pain shot through his shoulder, "both doors are reinforced."

Sam searched through the metal drawer as Dean watched the video.

Sam opened another one, "gun safe."

Dean picked up the keys Sam had, "hey. Try these."

Sam opened the safe and grabbed a gun, cocking it and shooting the door knob.

Sam walked down to where the others were, holding his gun at the ready.

Olivia shot at him and Sam flung himself back behind the wall. Staying there for a moment and then coming from behind it, he ran after her, "stay here."

Sam quietly crept along inside the kitchen, gun at the ready.

He ducked as he was shot at, ducking under the counter.

"You don't have a clear shot."

"Neither do you."

"Killing you us the next best thing to killing Bobby Singer."

San was against the counters, he just had to stall, "what's your beef with Bobby?" He lowered himself more.

"For starters, he killed my father."

"Lance was a shifter?"

"Lance wasn't my father! Mother had an affair with a shifter. She got pregnant, told Lance I was his. He bought it... Until she brought me back from the hospital. My real dad was waiting. Lance put up a fight, but he was no match for a shifter. And just as my dad was about to take me... The hunter became the hunted."

Sam let out a breath, "Bobby."

Olivia's breath became shaky, "after Bobby killed my father, he came after me."

Sam got up slowly.

"Mother pleaded with him to spare me. He agreed- under one condition."

"That she keep you locked up."

"For my safety and the safety of others. Mother told the family she lost the baby. And she locked me in the attic. But she remained devoted to me until the very end- even got Bobby to promise to take care of me if anything happened to her."

"Wait a minute. Then, Bobby spared you. You should be grateful."

Olivia flung her gun around, "for what! Keeping me locked up my whole life?"

Sam inched around the counter he was hiding behind.

"It would have been kinder to kill me." Olivia walked around.

"Olivia... You don't have to do this. Being a monster is a choice."

"That choice was made for me a long time ago."

Sam moved backwards.

"Why haven't you taken a shot?" Olivia walked in more, looking at him, "oh. You don't have any silver bullets, do you?"

Sam's stomach was in his throat, if Dean didn't hurry-

A gunshot rang out and Olivia gasped, falling to the floor.

San let out a breath of relief and looked to Dean.

Dean shot off numerous more rounds, Sam flinching.

Dean stared at the body for a moment, only snapping out of it when Sam grunted getting up.

Dean moved to Sam, "are you hurt? Is the baby-"

Sam huffed, "we're fine. Both of us."

Sam and Dean walked out of the house behind the LaCROIX family, walking to their car.

"Guys?"

Sam and Dean turned around.

"Police are on their way."

The two chuckled along with Dash.

"What a mess. I owe you two an apology."

Sam shrugged, "don't sweat it. I mean, you were just protecting your family, and there's nothing wrong with that."

Dash nodded, "so, I spoke to Aunt Bunny's attorney. He said, outside from the pendant, everything was left to Olivia."

The two nodded, Dean dug in his pockets, "hey, you know what, speaking of that..."

Dean pulled out the pendant, "...you guys should keep it. It's a key to the attic."

Dash shook his head, "Bobby must have really meant something to Aunt Bunny. How can we repay you?"

The boys licked their lips.

"You know what? Just forget we were ever here."

Dash chuckled, "but you saved our lives. I want everyone to know what heroes you-"

"Look, pal, the fact that we pulled your bacon out of the fire is nobody's business. Okay?"

Dash looked from Dean to Sam, who had a set face.

"Hey." Dean stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm serious, Izod. Put a pin in it." He jabbed him in the chest, "or we'll come back for your preppy ass."

The two smiled and walked to the Impala, getting in.

While they were driving Sam looked to Dean.

"Dean, what was that all about back there?"

Dean chuckled, "what are you talking about?"

Sam's eyebrows rose and fell, "I mean... All those extra shots after the shifter was already dead. What was that?"

Dean shook his head, "I don't know. Target practice?"

"Come in, man. I'm serious."

Dean looked back and forth at Sam and the road.

"You sure it wasn't... I don't know, demon residue or something to do with the Mark or-"

Dean shook his head, "no. No, none of that."

Sam looked forward again, "right." He sighed, "look, man, I got to be honest-"

Dean closed his eyes for a second, "oh, my God, Sam. It was my first kill since I've been back. You know, I got a little anxious. I wanted to make sure it was done right- plain and simple. It's- why am I even explaining this to you?"

Dean looked at Sam for a moment before turning on the radio.

"Dean, I-"

Sam sighed and looked out the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
